


It Could Be Simple

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I've been waiting So Long to use that tag, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock's Violin, Soft John Watson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: John worries a lot. Right now, he's worrying about how to tell Sherlock that he's completely in love with the idiot.Everything they've been through feels so heavy. But it doesn't have to be, does it? It could be simple if they wanted, couldn't it?





	It Could Be Simple

**Author's Note:**

> The piece I imagine Sherlock playing here is the first movement of Tchaikovsky's _Souvenir d’un Lieu Cher_ (Op. 42, I. Méditation). You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAclsOrQNlY), if you'd like.

The decision follows John around, sticking under his shoes, stirring into his tea, weighing uncomfortable in his chest as a secret. Thinking about the cabbie, the swimming pool, the lies, the lost time – it feels heavy. It doesn’t have to be, does it? Could it be simple if they wanted?

He sits in his armchair one evening while Sherlock plays a sweet, sombre melody. A cut-off phrase grates only slightly.

“What?” John whispers.

“You’re staring.”

“Don’t I always?”

Sherlock frowns; calm, considering.

“I love you.” John’s own boldness would surprise him if his tone weren’t so quiet.

Silence blooms.

He stands. Now voiced, the words flow more freely a second time.

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock’s face splits, melting into incredulous warmth. He puts down his violin, ignoring a cynical _Are you sure?_ from the back of his mind: John’s expression glows with sincerity.

“I’ve loved you and loved you and I can’t keep it to myself anymore. You deserve to know.”

John’s eyes are immensely distracting. Nothing has ever caught Sherlock this unaware; emotion overwhelms him.

“I-I –”

“Sherlock, I just wanted – I-I’m not expecting –”

“No!” He startles them both, halting John’s incremental approach. “I do. I love you, John Watson.”

A beat passes.

The first feather-touch of their lips feels like the long-sought answer to a lifetime of questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you read all of these ficlets as they were posted, came along for the ride sometime in the middle, or if this is the first you've read, I have one thing to say: thank you. It's been wonderful to rewrite a little of John and Sherlock's story in this way, and I'm very grateful for the response I've gotten.
> 
> To the c&g group chat: this series would still only be a single tiny fic without your encouragement. Thank you. You're all lovely. x


End file.
